Stab My Back
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Book two in the Rejected Youth series, continued from Dirty Little Secret. Ginny, Cedric and Draco have been asked to stay with Sirius this summer to keep them safe from the rising powers of the Dark.
1. Now We're Broken on the Floor

The Story So Far...

If you've read Dirty Little Secret then you already know the story so far but I'll rehash it here for anyone who might have forgot and doesn't want to reread DLS. At the end of third year Draco reluctantly confided in Hermione that he likes Ginny. Hermione decided to try her hand at matchmaking and hooked Ginny and Draco up for Yule ball the next year. Ginny wasn't sure about Draco's intentions and demanded that he prove that he wasn't the cold hearted bastard everyone thought he was. Draco found out about the plan with the Portkey. He stopped Cedric in time, saving Cedric then went through the Portkey with Harry. After a brief fight, Draco and Harry got out but Draco was cursed. Moody was found out and Ginny lifted the curse from Draco. Since Voldemort and Lucius know about Draco's betrayal, he has been asked to stay with Sirius. Joining him are Ginny and Cedric. It's here we start....

Stab My Back

Chapter One

Now We're Broken on the Floor

Fred, George and Ron were all waiting with her parents as Ginny came down from Dumbledore's office. Draco hung back. Ron was glaring at him malevolently but made no outward move against Draco.

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to know what to make of him. None of them did. Cedric had Hermione in his arms and they were talking about something or other.

Draco felt rather alone.

A heavy arm landed on his shoulders and he looked up to see his uncle, Sirius.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Your girl won't let them kill you."

Then he shoved Draco at the Weasley clan.

Draco stumbled then caught his footing. Ginny immediately turned to him, her face radiant with pride and affection.

Ron typically stepped between them, glowering at Draco.

"Stay away from my sister, you Slytherin," he growled.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron and Draco both winced at Molly Weasley's voice.

She swept up to them and took Ron by the ear. "You will be civil if it kills you, son. And believe me, civility is less likely to kill you than I am."

She smiled at Draco, sympathetically. "I understand what you did for Harry. It was incredibly brave of you, considering the position it puts you in."

Her eyes went to Sirius. "Mr. Black," she said in slightly stiffer tones.

Sirius nodded to her. "Molly, Arthur."

"Sirius, I believe the children should be going now," Dumbledore pointed out. "Molly, Arthur, please help take Harry here to the infirmary."

Molly nodded and hugged Ginny one last time.

Ginny came over to stand by Draco and Cedric. Hermione kissed Cedric's cheek then, after a moment's hesitation, kissed Draco's as well.

"Thank you," she whispered, and they both knew what it was for.

He nodded. Cedric looked confused for a second but Hermione just looked at him. Finally Draco could see the moment of realization on Cedric's face.

He turned away to find Ginny looking at him. She smiled and directed her attention to Sirius who was finishing up a hushed conversation with Harry Potter.

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder then gestured for the three kids to follow him. "It's a bit to far to fly to my place, so we're going to fly down to Hogsmeade and Floo there. I take it you all know how to Floo?"

Draco also knew how to Apparate but he just nodded. Apparating wouldn't work on school grounds as Granger liked to point out.

They followed him. Ginny was closest and Cedric fell back to talk to Draco. "Hey, thanks for what you did. I have to admit I was a little confused and mildly pissed but I get why you did it."

Draco shrugged. He wasn't used to being the hero and it was…well, weird.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad it was you I got to save, Diggory. You're not half bad on a broomstick and you manage to get Granger to shut up everyone in a while."

"Watch what you say about my girlfriend," Cedric commented, but his tone was playful, cheery even.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Cedric said "You…like her then?"

Draco watched Ginny as she walked, her red ponytail swishing to her movements.

"I guess I do," he replied.

"Good," Cedric said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not such an ass when you like her."

Draco laughed and Cedric echoed him. Ginny looked back at them with mild concern but Sirius just shook his head and kept on leading.

(A/N: Tada! Sorry this took so long.


	2. She Just Wants Me to Share Her

Chapter Two

She Just Wants Me To Share Her…

Hermione folded the letter again and set it in the box she had set aside for the letters. She sighed. Cedric had only been gone for three days and already she had written him two letters.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Parvati Patil as the girl poked her head into their dorm room. "Yeah, 'Vati?"

"The leaving feast is starting soon. Are you coming down?"

Hermione closed the lid on her box. "Yeah. I'll be right there. Thanks, 'Vati."

Parvati paused. "Hey, you know, for what it's worth, you and Cedric make a great couple."

Hermione beamed at Parvati. "Thanks."

She touched the box one more time then left. The House elves would see that it got packed.

Letters to no where, she thought sadly. Dumbledore had implied that sending owls would not be a good idea. Hermione agreed. She knew she shouldn't contact Cedric this summer but she couldn't help writing these letters.

The staff table was full by the time Hermione got there. She took a seat beside Harry and Ron. After a few moments, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"The end of another school year," he began. He paused then continued. "Some of you may be wondering why three of our school mates are missing tonight."

A quiet buzz filled the hall as students looked around. Hufflepuff looked to Gryffindor who looked to Ravenclaw who looked to Slytherin who looked at the empty seat where Draco Malfoy used to sit.

"Some of you may have heard the rumors circulating about what exactly happened the night of the final task. Let me clear a few things up."

He paused and Hermione wondered if he would continue. "A very brave young man risked almost certain doom to save a fellow classmate."

All eyes turned to Harry but Harry just shook his head as Dumbledore did the same.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter is not the only hero this time. The man I'm speaking of is Draco Malfoy."

The buzz erupted into blatant disbelief. Dumbledore just held up his hand. After a few moments, the buzz died back down and everyone returned to staring at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy bravely stepped in to allow Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory a chance to not only survive the night but to escape from Lord Voldemort's clutches."

The entire hall was silent. "The Ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done this. However, now more than ever we need to know what we're facing. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have both confirmed the return of Lord Voldemort. The ministry still does not wish for me to tell you."

Dumbledore looked over at the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbaton students. "It is important that you all know what is coming and that every student here know that they are welcome here regardless of what may come in the future."

Hermione noticed Viktor Krum looking over at the Hufflepuff table. Luna Lovegood met his gaze before blushing and looking away. Hermione had to wonder if Krum would be back next year.

Dumbledore raised a goblet. "So I would like to make a toast to the young man who bravely stepped into the line of fire. Though he can't be here right now, to Mr. Draco Malfoy."

For a moment no one moved. Then Harry rose to his feet, goblet in hand. Ron followed him, slightly stiffly. Hermione felt a fierce pride in her boys at that moment and rose as well. The Gryffindor table slowly rose to its feet. Krum followed, goblet high and soon the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons were standing as well. Krum's jaw was tight and Fleur's eyes were bright. The Hufflepuffs, led by Cho and Luna rose next followed by the Ravenclaws. Hermione looked through the gap in the crowd to see Pansy Parkinson dragging Crabbe and Goyle to their feet. After a moment of silence they sat again.

Dumbledore left and the feast dissolved into talk amongst the students. Hermione couldn't help looking over at Slytherin table. As soon as Dumbledore was gone, one of the girls sat up straight.

"Well, looks like we'll have some cleaning to do, girls."

Goyle looked at her in confusion. "What do we have to do, As?"

She smirked broadly. "Get rid of Malfoy. Clearly the little bastard has turned blood traitor. Helping a Gryffindor. Now dating one of those Weasleys."

She shook her head in disgust. Beside her, Hermione felt Ron grow tense and put a hand on his arm. The Slytherin girl wasn't done.

"Bad enough he dates outside of the house but to stoop to that level…" she shook her head. "The only thing worse would be going around playing hide the sausage with Potter."

Harry clearly was offended as well and Hermione had to pull out her sternest glare. As much as she wanted to, going to town on the bitch was not the way to deal with her. Then again…

Before Hermione could convince herself that going over there and pulling out the girl's hair would be a bad idea, the Slytherin dug her hole just that much deeper.

"At least he hasn't stooped to associating with that Longbottom squib," she sneered over at the Gryffindor table. Tension radiated through the table.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Pansy Parkinson rose to her feet. All eyes were on her in an instant. She was the mascot, the queen bitch of the Slytherin house. The other girl didn't seem to notice. Pansy walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl turned. Her eyes barely had a chance to grow wide before—

CRACK!

The hall rung with Pansy's slap as the girl fell off the bench and onto her ass. From where Hermione sat, she could see the growing crimson of the girl's cheek. It would bruise. A small trickle of blood dribbled down from the opposite cheek.

Pansy slowly lowered her arm. Though her face was impassive, her voice trembled with barely concealed rage.

"Astoria Greengrass, you will keep your cunting little mouth shut on things you do not understand. Draco will be welcomed back into this house with open arms if I have to staple your goddamn arms to the fucking wall. That goes for all of you. This house will stop being the Slytherins and we will become students of Hogwarts if I have to carve it into you. If I hear another word of dissention or a slander against Potter, Longbottom, the Weasleys, Granger, Draco or Diggory, that is exactly what I will fucking do. It's time we stopped being the bitches and fucks that we are and started being even half as brave as one of them."

She stood for a second, glaring her ultimatum at her house. Not a single student met her eyes and she finally nodded before turning and sweeping away. She walked over to the Gryffindor table. She hesitated a moment. As she did, Neville got to his feet and crossed to her.

He held out his hand and she took it. Together, they walked out of the Great hall.

The girl, Astoria, got to her feet. "Well that does it! I cannot believe you all will just let her turn us into…into Gryffindors!" she snarled then yelped as a gold goblet hit her in the head.

Hermione looked to see who had thrown it. She was shocked to see it was Vincent Crabbe. He glowered at the whimpering girl. "Shut up, Ast. I'm listening to Pansy."

Then he too turned and left the Great Hall.

It was as if someone had flicked a switch. Every student in the Slytherin Table got to their feet and marched out. As they passed the Gryffindor table and Hermione and her friends, several nodded to them, including a pretty young blonde girl who seemed quite distracted by Ron's freckles. Hermione watched them leave and had to wonder. Would this truce last once Draco returned?

(A/N: Well, Who loves Pansy right now? I've got to say, it was insanely fun to write this chap. And yes, Krum will be back in the next story.


	3. It Hasn't Been This Way Before

Chapter Three

It Hasn't Been This Way Before…

Ginny stared at Black Castle. She had been here nearly a week already and it was still a bit of a shock. Black Castle was quite imposing.

"Catch!"

Ginny turned and caught the Quaffle. She flashed a grin at Cedric and leaned forward on her broom.

"No fair!" Sirius laughed.

Ginny scored and flew her broom around, taking another look at Black Castle.

"You like it?" Draco asked, pulling his broom alongside hers.

"I don't know why," she said. "It's terribly…well it's incredibly forboding."

Draco chuckled. "That's how we do things in my family. It's either rainbows and sunshine or dark gloom and doom."

"Who wants lunch?" Sirius asked.

Ginny nodded as Draco and Cedric whooped in agreement.

The first day in the Castle had been full of tension on all parts. Sirius had essentially kidnapped the trio of them and even though she knew he was innocent, it was still strange to be around the man.

"Uncle Sirius," Draco said suddenly as they dismounted their brooms. "You never really told me how you're able to stay at Black Castle."

"You mean how it is that no one knows we're here? That's an easy one."

Ginny gathered the brooms and started towards the small shack that served at the broom shack, half listening to her boyfriend and her guardian.

"Black Castle caters to the Black family. I am a full Black. You are half a Black. With a Black in residence, the only people who could get in here without permission are fellow Blacks."

"Like Bella," Draco drawled.

"Technically, yes," Sirius admitted as Ginny rejoined them.

"However," he continued as they began their walk back to the Castle kitchens. "Because you're here as well, our collective needs supersede the needs of any other Black here. If Bella or even your mother were to come here, the Castle and the elves would be obligated to tell them we aren't here."

"So if I were to leave?" Draco asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I am the oldest living member of the Black family so I would have seniority. In fact, the only way any other member would be able to find anything out was if they came in tandem. That is to say, if Bella, Andromeda and Narcissa all came after me, they would be able to out rank me as it were."

"Because there were more of them and their needs would be in tandem," Ginny guessed.

Sirius nodded. "You got it, Ginny. Now, let's have some lunch. After lunch, I want you all to meet me in the library."

Ginny glanced at the boys, not surprised to see looks of mild annoyance on their faces. Sirius had announced when they arrived that he planned on teaching them more advanced defensive and offensive spells. Ginny understood why he wanted to teach them. She also understood a little why the boys didn't really want to learn. To learn how to deflect more serious spells meant this war was real.

She had her own reasons for wanting to avoid the lessons. Such lessons were bound to bring up questions, especially concerning what she did after the tournament.

Questions she didn't want to answer.

(A/N: More insight into Ginny. There should be some more DG action to come. They're still getting used to each other, so expect for it to be a little slow for now.

To Margo: Fortunately I didn't lose any of this guy. Still, sorry for the delay.


	4. She Just Wants Me to Dare Her

Chapter Four

She Just Wants Me to Dare Her

Draco threw up a shield and evaluated his situation. From the mist he could hear Sirius' cackles of delight. Sometimes he wondered if his uncle really hadn't gone insane in Azkaban.

Sirius had charmed the great hall of the castle into a battle field. He wanted to get a gauge for their talents and Draco didn't blame him.

Draco was the last of them. Cedric had only been in for a few minutes and Ginny for even less time. Cedric had come out looking like he'd run afowl of a stampede of angry Hippogryffs. Ginny had looked like she had done nothing more strenuous than wash her hair.

Draco was doing pretty well for himself. He'd avoided the obvious spells, the ones that Sirius would see coming. Sirius had returned the favor, which was why they were in this current stalemate.

He yelped in surprise as someone tackled him. He spun quickly only to find his uncle's wand in his face.

"Magical sheilds only protect you from magical attacks," Sirius said, getting off him.

"Thanks for the advice," Draco drawled but accepted Sirius' hand.

"You did good, Draco. Better than Cedric at any rate and better than Harry would have done."

Draco felt a rush of pride at that last part. "You didn't mention Ginny," he pointed out.

Sirius sighed. "Here's a word of advice: when she can do magic outside of school, you had better stay on her good side."

Draco was pretty sure he was joking but, remembering when Ginny spoke the counter curse, he figured maybe he wasn't.

"You didn't explain how we can do magic in here without the Ministry knowing."

Sirius shrugged. "Who the hell knows? There are so many wards and defense spells on this castle, its a wonder it hasn't turned into a rabbit under the magical pressure."

"That's not the real answer," Ginny said as she and Cedric came in. Sirius waved his wand and dispelled the mist in the room. Spell marks were everywhere, remanants from their fight.

"You're right. The truth of it is that Black Castle exists outside of time. Now don't get all hot and bothered, kids. time here still flows like it does in the regular world. It's just...different."

"Eloquently put," Draco drawled.

"So what next?" Cedric asked, probably to forestall an insult contest. They had all learned in the past few days that the cheif means of communication between members of the Black family was insults.

"Well, I was going to start the three of you on the same level. You all have potential, even if you don't know it yet. I'll start with some basics and we'll see where your specialties lie. For now? Take the afternoon off."

Cedric vanished faster than Snape at the mention of a cauldron sale.

"What is that about?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Long distance relationship," Ginny and Draco said together.

Sirius looked at them then shook his head. "See you at dinner, kids."

They watched him off.

"How did you do?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco seriously.

"Just fine. I think. Well, I was doing fine until he tackled me."

"He tried that on you too?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It worked too. How about you?"

"Well, let's just say you learn a few tricks having six brothers."

Draco laughed. "I believe that. But how did you do?"

She looked away and he wondered if he'd pushed too far. Then she sighed. "I guess I ought to tell you. I mean, I really like you, Draco. I don't want to have this conversation ten years down the road and have you accuse me of keeping things from you."

"Okay..." he trailed off.

"You know about that whole thing in the Chamber, right?" she said.

He nodded.

"Well, after that, I had an...aptitude for Dark spells. I fought it for the longest time, but eventually I decided I was done running. I started looking up dark spells. Then I started looking up counters. I got really good at countering spells, even better than I was at Dark spells. I've even made up some counters."

She looked up at him through her bangs, as thought waiting for an answer.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. "Come on. I want to show you that new Quidditch move I learned."

He felt her relax into him. "You're dreaming if you think you're going to stand a chance at beating Harry," she said.

"I'll make you eat those words."

"I can't wait."

(A/N: Holy crap, I forgot to update. (laughs) I've been swamped with various things lately and completely forgot that you guys were all waiting patiently for a new chapter. I'm such a bad updater.

To Roni2010: Sorry for the delay!


	5. The Phone Rings

Chapter Five

The Phone Rings

Pansy wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and buried her nose in the hollow of his throat.

"I missed you," she sighed softly.

He smiled and she could hear it in his voice when he replied. "I missed you too."

He fell back and she joined him on his hammock. She liked his room. It was a pleasant combination of almost nautical influences and herbology paraphernalia. Books lined the walls, intermixed with shells, potted plants and other shipping things.

"What's with the sea things?" she asked, drinking in the atmosphere.

He looked around. "I wanted to be a sailor when I was little. Grandma told me it was too dangerous but I still like to pretend."

She rested her head against his chest and debated for a moment before saying, "I could teach you how."

"Huh?"

"My parents own a fleet of almost six hundred ships, ranging from rowboats to two thousand person cruise liners. I know how to operate every single one."

She smiled and pushed her face up to look at him. "In fact, I know a pretty little two person sailboat...with a bedroom."

He grinned. "Well, I think my Gryffindor nature requires that I say yes."

* * *

"Hi," Hermione said happily into the phone.

"Hey, Mione," Ron greeted from the other end. "I take it you've heard from your guy."

"You guessed right," Hermione replied, sitting down. She was glad she'd given Ron a phone tutorial last summer. He still shouted when he was too excited, but all in all, he was doing better.

"How are they?" Ron asked and Hermione could hear his concern for his sister in his tone.

"He says they're doing good. Learning lots of things."

"Bet you wish you were there," Ron laughed.

"Sure do," she said but they both knew that learning wasn't her chief reason. Sure it would be informative, and Sirius the former-almost-Death-Eater, was bound to know loads of really wicked spells.

But she really just wanted to be where she could protect Cedric. She understood all too well how important Cedric, Ginny and Draco were. Almost as much as Harry himself. And Voldemort would give anything to have the three of them put on ice for the time being if not permanently.

_All the more reason for me to stay away_, she thought.

"So are you coming over this summer?" Ron asked, breaking her train of thought.

"I was planning to," she said. "How about Harry?"

"He's coming over in August and staying until school picks up."

"Give me a call when you know for sure and I'll meet the two of you there."

"Cool!"

"Ron, you're shouting again."

* * *

"Ginny?"

Ginny closed her eyes, absorbing the sound of her mother's voice.

"Hi, Mum," she said, opening her eyes and smiling into the fireplace.

"I'm surprised to hear from you this way," Molly said, looking utterly thrilled about it. "I thought it was too great a risk."

"I have to keep it short," Ginny explained. "But Sirius promised that we could make a quick call."

"Ginny, how is that poor boy doing?"

"Cedric? Oh, he's doing-"

"Not him, baby. I meant Draco."

Ginny stared at her mother in surprise.

"Now don't be so shocked," Molly scoffed. "One bad apple does not a bushel make."

"That's not even a real saying," Ginny admonished with a smile.

"Even so. Your father is not entirely taken with the idea, but I've explained to him how little it is within his control. Ginny, you will take care of him, won't you?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

"I don't mean to burden you, Ginny, but the way your brother puts it, that boy let go of everything he had just to be with you. I know I raised you better than to make that a mistake."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny replied. She felt strangely numb. Draco had given up everything for her. His father wanted him dead and probably half of the Death Eaters were in accord over that prospect. And right now, Ginny was all that stood in their way.

Well, her and Sirius. But still...


	6. And She Screams

Chapter Six

And She Screams

"Down!" Ginny screamed, throwing a spell at Sirius.

"You'll have to do better than that, Miss Weasley," Sirius crowed. Ginny ducked behind a rock outcropping. Cedric and Draco joined her. For some reason she'd been assigned the role of leader in these games between them and Sirius. Not that she was bad at it but it was different. After pining after Harry for so many years, she was used to falling into a following type role.

"What now, Ginny?" Cedric asked. "Sirius and those house elves have us surrounded."

Ginny racked her brain for something, anything that could get them out of there. There was the exploding man trick. That wouldn't work too well, not in this big an area unless they could get all the elves together. The version of the exploding man that she knew wouldn't kill them but would just knock them out. She knew she shouldn't be hesitating to kill them all but she'd hung out with Hermione too much.

And Cedric was sure to tell Hermione if she tried it.

So that plan was out. What else? God, what else?

"Magic hands," she said.

"Huh?" Draco and Cedric said.

"It's incredibly hard to do and I can't do it on myself but I can show you how to do it to me," she began.

"Don't be stupid. You'll do it on me," Draco said.

"Draco!"

"The more we argue, the better chance he has to kick our asses. Again."

She twisted her lips but bent over his hands, muttering spells. It took a few moments, with Cedric holding up their shield.

"Now what does this do?" Draco asked, looking down at his hands, which were glowing a faint green.

"For the next ten minutes, you can catch any spell thrown at you and throw it back."

"Damn that sounds useful!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yeah, but when it wears off you're more than likely to pass out," she said.

"Oh," both the guys said.

"Well, wish me luck," Draco said. He grabbed Ginny's chin and stole a lingering kiss.

Ginny readied her wand, trying to ignore the weak feeling in her knees. She hadn't mentioned that the spell took a lot out of the caster as well as the inevitable toll on the recipient.

She got to her feet, leaning a bit more heavily on the outcropping than she wanted to. Draco was standing a few feet away, his hands ablaze with green as he caught spells and threw them back. Ginny was glad Draco had talked her into it. His aim was much better than hers.

She threw a few spells of her own. She could feel the drain of the Magic Hands spell but Draco looked fantastic out there.

Finally it ended. The lights came up in the room and Sirius, who was missing a chunk of hair on the left side of his face, came out, beaming at the three of them.

"Nicely done, Ginny, Draco, Cedric. You work well together."

"Nah, we just take her orders very well," Cedric said, slipping an arm around Ginny's waist. He gave her a look that said he'd noticed her behavior or at least guessed about it.

"Magic Hands? Inventive use. I was expecting the Exploding Man," Sirius said.

"Me? Be predictable? Never," Ginny said.

Draco suddenly dropped to his knees. Sirius grabbed his arm before he went all the way down. "Whoa, there, lad. Takes a bit out of you, doesn't it?"

Sirius saw to it that Draco was standing on his own then looked at Ginny. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," she said firmly, making sure he got her drift. He seemed to for he turned to Cedric.

"Did I get you with that last spell?" he asked.

"Barely singed," Cedric said.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration," Sirius said. "Shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said. "Can we have cake?"

"You are quite addicted to cake," Ginny noted.

"That stuff is divine! Ginny, you can't say it isn't. Do you know where they got the recipe?" he asked Sirius.

"Ask Ginny, she gave it to them," Sirius said.

"My mum's recipe," she said. "We..." she stopped that line right there when she caught sight of Draco's face. He was very easy to read some days. It hurt her almost physically to know that his family was so fractured. It was worse knowing that his father would never want to reconcile.

"C'mon. I'll teach you how to make it," she said, linking arms with him and ignoring the slight quiver in her legs. Chatting happily, she led him down to the kitchens.

(A/N: I had fun with this chapter. Trust me that Magic Hands and The Exploding Man will both come back in later chapters.


	7. Stab My Back

Chapter Seven

Stab My Back

Ginny collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. The past two months had been rough. Everything hurt and had hurt for weeks now. Sirius was pushing them hard. She understood but it still wasn't easy.

Sleep came quickly and when she woke again it was still dark. She lay on her bed, blinking sleepily and wondering why she was awake. She was about to let sleep reclaim her when she heard something. She sat up, wincing at the stiffness in her limbs.

She sat there, listening. On the other side of the hall was Cedric's room and it was from there that she heard noises. It sounded like someone getting up. She rose to her feet, buttoning her jeans and slipping her feet into her boots. She tapped them with her wand and the laces tightened and tied themselves.

She slipped out into the hall. Cedric followed her. He jumped at seeing her then put his fingers to his lips and pointed in the direction of Draco's room. Ginny looked and saw Draco's figure disappearing down the hall.

She nodded and motioned for him to go get Sirius. Ginny didn't wait for his confirmation, just turned and strode after Draco.

Draco was moving fast and quietly. Ginny followed at her own pace, keeping a gap but not losing him. She knew him well enough to know that he'd done this on purpose. He was trying to protect them.

_From what_? she wondered. With Sirius on their team, there wasn't much that could cause a serious problem. What was Draco trying to protect them from?

Draco leading and GInny following, they slipped out of Black castle. Ginny was familiar with the terrain and she knew almost instantly where they were and where they were going. THere was a clearing just outside of the magical borders of the castle. But what was Draco doing going out there? Especially in the middle of the night by himself.

Finally they were in the clearing. Draco looked around nervously.

"Mum?"

Ginny, still within the borders, went still as death. She was so relieved. Draco had come to see his mother. She nearly fell with the relaxation that followed the relief. She hadn't been aware how tense she was until she heard that.

Draco stood in the clearing, looking around. "Mum?" he repeated, louder.

"No."

Ginny tensed at that voice, as did Draco. They both turned as a man with pale blonde hair stepped into the clearing. Ginny was very glad she'd sent Cedric to get Sirius. They were really going to need it.

Lucius Malfoy sneered down at his son, wand trained on Ginny's boyfriend. Draco reached up and touched the charmed dog tags that Sirius had given him. Ginny, still in the shadows, did the same but to the charm bracelet she and Sirius had magiced. She fumbled around until she found the silver and garnet cross. She pressed the garnet and muttered the key word that would release the magic in the cross. Each charm on her bracelet held a different spell and each only needed one word to activate. The idea had been hers but Sirius had helped her imensely in executing it, as had Fred and George, who were remarkably good at that sort of thing.

THe cross would activate a locating charm and a distress signal. If Sirius didn't already know that they were in trouble, he would now.

"Where's Mum?" Draco growled, pulling out his own wand.

"Your mother has no idea about this and that is for the best," Lucius said. "I would hate for her to have to watch me kill her only son."

"I don't die so easy, Dad. But you should know that. You tried last time."

"The only reason you're still alive is because that little bitch knows more than she did when we last met."

"Stop insulting my girlfriend," Draco snapped.

"I can do what I please," Lucius said. "I'm sure that blood traitor uncle of yours taught you a few tricks but there are plenty more that I know. He can't have taught you everything."

"Try me," he growled.

Ginny tightened her grip on her wand. She knew Draco would not appreciate it if she burst in right now. Draco had issues to resolve with his dad. Still, it wouldn't hurt to stick around. She had faith in him but Lucius knew a lot of things that no one else could know.

Even Sirius would have trouble.

The two men faced off. Ginny held her breath as they began to fight. Lights flashed. Green, red, orange, purple, every color in the spectrum. Draco was doing surprisingly well for himself. Ginny knew he hated his father but still it took a lot of courage to do what he was doing.

She wanted to step in but she knew better. The two blondes fought. Lucius was better than Draco but Draco was faster, younger and had more energy.

All in all, they were almost evenly matched.

Then Lucius got in a lucky strike. Draco fell, blood flowing from a cut on the side of his face. His wand skittered out of his grasp. Draco scrambled up and moved towards his wand but Lucius stepped on it. Draco moved out of the way before Lucius could put his knee into his face.

Ginny took that as her cue. She cast the first spell she could think of, coming out of the woods. The spell hit Lucius in the side and he fell. Draco grabbed his wand and came fully to his feet. He shot her a look half between resentment and relief.

"Miss Weasley. I'm pretty sure they have a saying about this kind of thing," Lucius said. "Two birds with one stone."

Ginny frowned. She glanced at Draco. His eyes widened and she saw the magic a second after he did. It hit her like a blow to the chest, knocking her down. She gasped. Draco threw himself on her and the pain lessened. She knew he was taking the brunt of the spell.

"Draco!" she cried.

"I'm okay," he groaned. "Why is it I'm always getting hurt saving someone?"

"Because you're a fool," Lucius said. Draco rolled to his knees and Ginny followed suit. He brought his wand up and they all stared at it. The wand was disintergrating before her eyes.

"Shit," Draco said. "Ginny, get the hell out of here."

"No fucking way," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We go down together."

"How touching. Have fun in the afterlife," Lucius said, pointing his wand at Draco.

"Get the hell away from my son."

Everyone turned to face the opposite end of the clearing. Narcissa Malfoy stood, illuminated in moonlight. She had her wand out and she did not look happy.

(A/N: :3 Gotta love Narcissa. She's awesome.


	8. It's Better When I Bleed For You

Chapter Eight

It's Better When I Bleed For You

Narcissa tossed back her cloak and faced off against her husband. Draco had never ssen his mother that angry.

"Narcissa," Lucius began.

"I warned you, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa snapped, her voice quivering with rage. "All you had to do was leave my son alone."

"Big words, my darling wife."

"I suppose it was too much to ask for an apology," Narcissa said. Then her wand came up, slashing angrily through the air. Draco turned and tackled Ginny, bringing her to the ground as spells began to fly.

"Holy shit, Draco. Your mother is bad ass."

He managed a smile. "Yeah."

"Draco, son, get out of here," Narcissa commanded. "And take your lovely litle girlfriend with you."

"Mother, I won't leave you," he snapped.

"Who told you to leave her alone?" Sirius Black asked, coming into the clearing. He didn't have his wand out, rather, his hands were in his pockets. He looked like he was out for an evening walk, not walking into a serious magical battle.

"Sirius!" Ginny gasped.

"So the blood traitor joins us," Lucius sneered. "Quite a vanguard you have, son."

"Yeah," Draco muttered. He was concerned. His father might have been cornered, but Draco wasn't so stupid as to think the man was defeated.

"Ginny, Draco, get back inside the wards," Sirius said. Draco looked at him. The whole summer there had been a playful and carefree note to everything Sirius said even when he was training them. That note was gone. Sirius Black was all business.

Draco scooped Ginny up in his arms. He didn't want to do it but he knew Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to his mom. At least he hoped so.

* * *

Narcissa hadn't seen Sirius in years. She was surprised by how he'd changed.

"Narcissa, please aide your son," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you can't mean to take him on on your own," Narcissa snapped.

"Cissy, me? I wouldn't dream of getting hurt."

Narcissa didn't look like she believed him. "I'm not leaving."

He shrugged. "Fine. Hey, catch."

Before she could do anything, her cousin threw a small object at her. Without thinking, she reached up and caught it. The familiar pull of a portkey started in her stomach and she stumbled back, falling down to the ground.

"Cissa?"

She opened her eyes and stared up at her younger sister. Bellatrix Lestrang stared down at her, a curious expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked quietly.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"You're bleeding."

Narcissa looked down. She'd been so absorbed in the fight that she hadn't noticed that a spell had caught her leg and it was now bleeding.

Her walls, her strength drained away in one moment and she started crying.

* * *

Ginny, Draco and Cedric were sitting in the kitchen. Cedric was helping heal a nasty cut on Draco's leg while the house elves scurried around. Cedric could feel the tension in the room. He didn't know what had happened in the clearing but it was obvious that Ginny and Draco had seen something they weren't ready for.

Cedric knew enough to not say anything.

"We aren't ready," Ginny finally said.

"C'mon, you were doing awesome," Draco said.

"Thanks, Draco, but you're my boyfriend," she said with a smile. "Your professional oppinion is bound to be biased."

"I've seen you in action," Cedric said. "I agree. You're more than good. You're awesome."

She gave a sad smile.

"You just need more practice. I mean, my dad is psycho. He's the best there is," Draco said.

"Maybe not the best, but he is pretty good," Sirius said, coming into the kitchen. He was bleeding from a head wound. He looked like he'd walked through a fire. He was grinning though.

"You look like shit, unc," Draco said but he sounded relieved.

"Go help him," Ginny commanded Cedric. Cedric was the best at healing spells and potions and he walked over to the older man. He began spells to stop the bleeding. He was almost finished the first one when there was a popping noise.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Bellatrix Lestrang screeched, wand out and eyes blazing.

"Lucius isn't here," Sirius said calmly.

She rounded on him. "Where is he?"

"Limping his way back to your Dark Lord," he said.

"He's not mine," Bellatrix hissed. "Not anymore."

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked. He looked a little shocked.

"Once upon a time, your aunts got along with each other and with me," Sirius said. "Care to take over, Bells?"

She glowered. "Lucius was an ass in school but he was going to be powerful wizard and a head of a powerful family. He could have crushed our family with one hand. When Andromeda married a Muggle, we became first on the Dark Lord's hit list. It wasn't surprising for the Weasleys to fraternize with Muggles but the Black family was alwasy darkly affiliated. Shortly after the marriage, Lucius came to me. He told me if I worked with the Dark Lord, he could protect Narcissa and Andromeda from the Dark Lord."

"And you believed that?" Draco asked, sounding incredulous.

"Don't be fresh," she admonished him. "But yeah. I did. Then the Dark Lord fell and I thought it was all over. I was in jail but that didn't matter. Until..."

She rounded on Sirius, jabbing a finger into his face. "You sent Narcissa to me on purpose."

"You can't prove that," he said with a grin.

She sneered but turned to Draco. "I'll take care of your mother, boy. I want you to take down that bastard who helped you into this world."

Draco blanched then nodded. "I can do that."

She nodded then looked at Ginny. "I assume you already know your part in this."

Ginny's lips went tight and she looked down. Cedric wondered what that was about but he guessed she knew what Bellatrix was talking about.

Bella looked over at him suddenly, her look appraising.

"I don't know you, boy, but I guess you're in as deep as these others are. Take care of those you love. But don't be like me. Don't sell your life and your soul to do so."

Cedric nodded. Bella smiled wryly. "Have fun, kids. See you around. It's only going to get harder from here on."

The End

To be continued in Move Along


End file.
